Don't Tell The Bride (Kickin It)
by Bella-Cecilia
Summary: Weddings are a stressful process for all women, so what if you could put all of that stress onto you husband to be? KICK fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Tell The Bride (Kickin' It Fanfiction)**

**Chapter 1: The Ad**

**March 2015**

The Wasabi Warriors sat in Jack and Kim's living room surrounded with wedding magazines. "Kim, would you prefer a veil or a fascinator?" Grace shows Kim the photos from Maybelle Magazine November 2014. Kim took the magazine from Grace "No, I'd rather be traditional and stick with a veil" The boys groaned, "Just pick a flippin' head thing!" Jerry groaned. Mika patted her boyfriend's arm "But babe, this is there special day. Everything has to be exactly what they want. And unfortunately for us, Kim is VERY picky." Everyone laughed, except Kim. She glared at Jack, and Jack coughed to hide his laughter. Kim got up and left the room. Jack shook his head and ran after his fiancée.

"Kim, baby, babe. Hey, Monkey." Kim turned around, wearing a sharp expression. "What Jack, what?" Jack gently grabbed Kim's hand and guided her to their bed. "Babe? What's the matter?" Kim glares at him "Oh I don't know! Maybe because all our friends are making fun of me because I want our special day to be perfect and –" Jack pulled her and kissed her passionately. Kim was too shocked and angry to respond at first, but she soon let herself melt into the kiss. They pulled apart and Jack put his forehead on hers. "I get it Monkey, but they love us and we love them. We are going to take this wedding as a team. Wasabi Forever." Kim sighed, but nodded. Jack smiled and gave her a quick kiss, before grabbing her hand and walking back to the living room.

When they arrived Mika was the first to run up to Kim and give her a hug. "Kim, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you." Kim smiled at Mika. "Don't worry girl, I'm ok now." Mika smiled before taking her seat back next to Jerry. The girls went back to the wedding magazines, and the boys went back to not caring. "Jack, what do you think of this colour for the bridal party?" Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not fussed babe." Rudy groaned "Just chose a colour so we can get pizza." Kim glared at Rudy "You think that it is easy to plan a wedding?" Rudy smiled "Yes, its simple." Julie started laughing "Rudy do you want to put you money wear your mouth is?" Rudy thought about it for a second "Hell yeah!" Julie smiled at him "Well ok then." She connect her iPad to their Apple TV and up came an ad. Kim read it out "Are you tired of planning your wedding girls? Are the males in your life overestimating they're wedding planning abilities? Then this is the competition for you. We at Wedding Lovers magazine have given you hubbies-to-be a challenge. We will cover all expenses for your wedding, but there is a catch. Your groom and grooms party will be planning your wedding with no help from the bride or the bridal party. Guys you'll have three weeks (with no contact to the mrs to be) to plan every element for the wedding whilst the girls you'll plan your ideal wedding and see how to boys measure up in the end. To enter email us at comps  and in 200 words or less tell us about your love story and we'll chose a random one. Good luck guys and girls have fun!" Grace craked up "OMG that's perfect! We have to do this!" Eddie and Jerry smiled at each other "We're in" Kim looked at Jack "You game?" Jack laughed at Kim "Game on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Tell The Bride (Kickin' It Fanfiction)**

**Chapter 2: The Entry**

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**Thank you so much for the response to the first chapter. This is a bit of a filler and I'll try to update at least one a week. Please r and r! I love you guys!**_

**March 2015**

The staff at Wedding Lovers magazines sat in their meeting room, swimming in entries. Alice, the CEO, stood at the head of the table "Ok ladies, today we have to chose a winner for our wedding competition. So read through your entries and chose one story that you think is the most romantic." Ava Grace Wilde sat at the end of her table reading her entries. She picked up the last story; the title read **'Kick Forever And Always'**. She looked at it with curiosity and she slowly picked it up. **'Jack and Kim were doomed from the start'** Ava started laughing to herself. **'When Jack Brewer moved to Seaford, he had every girl at his fingertips. Except for one girl, Kim Crawford. Kim thought Jack was an arrogant, cheating son of a bitch (in a 6 word summary)' **Ava knew that this couple would be an interesting and funny one. **'Jack picked up on the fact that Kim didn't fall in love with the bad boy, star of the school. And that made him even more interested in her. Little was Kim aware that Jack would join her karate dojo and ruin all her hatred for him. She found herself smiling at the though of him and darting her eyes at all times to see what he was doing. Jack found himself making out with less and less people. Overtime Jack realised that he had fallen, hard for Kim. So one day he approached her. His exact words 'Look Kim, I Love You and I know you hate me because, well I'm an asshole but I'd really like you to give me a chance to serenade you.' And the rest is history' **Ava smiled knowing that this was the couple they should do an article on.

After 20 minutes Alice stood up again. "Has everyone chosen their favourite article?" They nodded and Alice smiled. "Good, good. Now Bianca you can go first." All the teams read the favourites, except for Ava. "Ok Miss Wilde, read your favourite." Ava nervously stood up, shaking. She read Jack and Kim's story and Alice smiled at her as Ava sat down. "Ok ladies, meet back here in an hour, when I will announce the winning couple and the two reporters." Ava smiled and walked to the door. She sat at her desk and at her Caesar Salad, waiting patiently for the results. If she got this article this would be her dream come true. She is just three mouths out if her journalism course and is still the new girl, the baby in the office. It would just be the perfect opportunity for her to become more highly regarded.

A bell rung through the office and all the reporters filled back into the meeting room. Once all the ladies were seated Alice stood up with two sheets of paper in her hand "Good afternoon ladies. I'm assuming you all had a good lunch break correct?" The staff nodded, too anxious to do anything else. Alice gave each of them calming their nerves. "Ok ladies, the winners of our competition are Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford. The two journalists are Ava Wilde and Caitlin Smart. Can you would please stay behind, the rest of you are dismissed." Shocked expressions filled the room. Alice had just chosen the two youngest and newest reporters. Ava and Caitlin walked towards the head of the table.

Once the doors were safety shut Alice turned back to the girls, wearing a warm smile. "Ok girls, this is your chance to prove yourselves. Tomorrow at 2.15 Jack and Kim are coming to answer some initial questions before breaking off on the 30th to start. I will be in the meeting, but only as a helper and observer. Tonight prepare a set of questions together and show them to me tomorrow, pre interview. When the couple split to begin Ava, you will work with Jack and the guys. Caitlin, you are with Kim and the girls. Ok?" They nodded and smiled before leaving to go prepare the questions.

_**That Night**_

"Monkey come here!" Kim quickly ran from the kitchen to Jack who was sitting on the couch, on his laptop. "What babe?" Kim sweetly asked, Jack gestured to his laptop screen. Open was an email from Wedding Lovers Magazine. It read:

**Dear Mr and (future) Mrs Brewer,**

**We, at Wedding Lover Magazine, read your entry and found it both hilarious and romantic. And we have chosen you to be our competing couple. **

**We have booked a meeting at our office at 2.15pm tomorrow, for you and your bridal party. Tomorrow we want ask some initial question and answer any questions you have. **

**Before tomorrow's meeting could you please have announced you bridal party.**

**Looking forward to meeting you tomorrow. **

**Kind Regards,**

**Alice  
CEO of Wedding Lover Magazines**

Kim squealed feeling very excited. "Jack, we have to call everyone right now and tell them to come right now to tell them to good news." So 20 minutes later the Wasabi Warriors, Rudy and Ms A's daughter Alena, Kim's cousin Layla, Jack's parents, cousin Ryder, family friend Axel and adopted brother Nick sat in the room. "Ok guys so we got an email today saying that we won the competition! Which means that tonight we have to announce our bridal party, so that y'all can accompany us at the meeting tomorrow." The guests smiled at the excited couple. "Ok so here we made these badges that have your role. So when we announce you position could you come here so that we can pin on your pin." The guests laughed and Kim picked up the first set of pins. "Ok so the first group is my bridesmaids so, Julie, Mika, Grace and Ms A come up here." The women all laughed and gracelessly accepted their pins. Jack took the next group of pins "So for my groomsmen we have chosen Jerry, Eddie, Rudy, Ryder and Axel." The guys went up to accept their pins. "Next are the special roles so Layla, you're my maid of honour." "Milton, you're my best man." "Alena, we would love for you to be our flower girl. And Nick, we would love for you to be our page boy." Everyone in the room smiled excited for the adventure to come.

_**The Next Day**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Tell The Bride (Kickin' It Fanfiction)  
****Chapter 3: The Interview**

_Hey Guys,  
__So hear I am again! And I forgot to say in my last post HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope that 2015 bring lots of laughter and memories to all of you. So for this story (and future stories) all of my inspiration will be posted here: __ so yeh. Please R and R. ILY xxx_

**March 2015**

Ava walked into the office the next morning and went straight to her desk. Her and Caitlin had been emailing all night developing eight questions to ask in the interview. Ava typed them all into a word document and then emailed it to Alice. She found a file sitting on her desk. She curiously opened it and inside contained a lot of images, each with a date underneath. The first photo had 2010 underneath and had first year as friends written on the back. The next one had Kim laughing and Jack holding her waist at the beach with the years 2011 underneath. The photos went on for a while and by the time she was done Caitlin had arrived. "Hey Buddy, what time is the couple coming?" Ava smiled at Caitlin. "They should be here in around 5 minutes and I handed our questions to Alice." Caitlin hugged Ava "Thanks Sweetie."

Alice walked back to Ava and Caitlin with their questions. "Girls, they questions are good. The couple are in meeting room 2. Please grab your stuff and follow me." The girls felt butterflies in their stomachs as they approached the room. They entered and saw 14 people scattered around the in the room with Jack and Kim in the centre. Caitlin, being the more confident one speaks first.

"Hey guys, I'm Caitlin and this is Ava." Ava gives a weak wave and Caitlin continued. "So today we have some questions to ask you and then you can ask us any questions that you have. Is that ok with everyone?" The Wasabi Warriors smiled and nodded. Ava spoke up

"Ok, cool. Question One: When did you meet?" Jack and Kim smiled at each other "We met when we in senior year of high school."

Caitlin smiled "Awesome. How old were you when you met?" "We were 17" Kim answered.

Ava asked the next question "How old were you when you started dating?" Jack smiled "18."

"Where did you go on the first date?" "A little restaurant called Portachini's." Caitlin smiled at the couple.

"What is your favourite thing about each other?" Jack and Kim look at each other. "I like Jack's smile." Kim said and Jack gave her his best smile. Jack looked back at Caitlin "I honestly hate everything about Kim." Kim faked gasped, and elbowed him in the ribs. "I'm joking babe. I love everything about Kim but if I had to choose one thing it would be her hair. And her eyes. And her nose. And her lips. And her –" Kim elbowed him, cutting him off. "Ok Romeo, I think they get the point." Jack laughed at pecked her lips.

"This one is for you guys. When did you know that they were meant to be together?" Grace smiled "We knew that Jack and Kim were perfect for each other from day one." "The look in their eyes, the smiles, their glows after they saw each other. Honestly it was like they were character directly out of a Nicholas Sparks novel." Caitlin smiled, before returning to the couple.

"Kim, what is the most romantic thing Jack has ever done for you?" Kim looked at Jack and smiled "Jack is the type of guy who loves, really loves serenading girls. SO one of my favourite moments would have to be when he serenaded my one the room of my school." Caitlin smiled "Could you tell us the story, unpublished of course, I'm just really curious." Kim laughed "Of course. Just for some background info, I'm a major Disney fans and one of my all time favourite movies is Camp Rock one and two." Caitlin nodded and Kim began the story.

_*FLASHBACK*_

Kim sat in the library, writing her English Essay on the book 'The Fault In Our Stars'. No matter how hard she tried to focus on Hazel and Gus' romantic, yet tragic love story the only thing she could think about was how frustrating Jack was being. He was pissing her off like she never knew he could. But no matter how much she wanted to break it off with him, she knew she couldn't bring herself to do it. He had to understand that she had to study, she wanted to get into a good college, and she wished he'd get it.

She heard the song 'Shake It Off' playing signalling that Mika was calling. "Hey Mika." Mika sounded breathless "Kim, Kim I need you on the school rooftop right now!" Kim hung up and sprinted to the rooftop garden. When she reached the roof, she ran up the stairs yelling 'Mika' like a mad women. She reached the centre of the roof when she heard the door lock and heard footstep slowly approaching her. Kim turned around and faced Jack. She went to speak but Jack beat her to it

"Kim before you say anything can you please just listen, and sing the highlighted parts." 'What?" But then she heard guitar playing, she looked at the sheet Jack had handed her 'Wouldn't Change A Thing' "Ok Kim time to come in" Kim took a deep breath and began.

"It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like all he wants is to chill out"

Jack joined it "She's serious"

"He makes me wanna pull all my hair out"  
"She's always in a rush and interrupted"

Then Jack and Kim started singing together, never losing eye contact.

"Like he doesn't even care  
You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
You're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing"

Then it was Jack's turn to sing to Kim, Jack's voice always had the power to soothe her.

"She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feeling's never change"

Kim had to come in again and found that she had tears in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Why does he try to read my mind?"  
"I try to read her mind"  
"It's not good to psychoanalyse"  
"She tries to pick a fight to get attention"  
"That's what all of my friends say  
You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing"

Their voices had also melted together perfectly.  
"When I'm yes, she's no"  
"When I hold on, he just lets go"  
"We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no  
Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing"

By the end of the Kim had tears streaming down her cheeks. This song just suited them perfectly. "Babe I'm sorry." Kim whimpered out "I forgive you Jack."

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Ava was smiling "Last question have you ever discussed your wedding?" Kim laughed and Jack groaned "Yes several times." Caitlin smiled

"Ok cool, that's it for our questions, do you have any questions or concerns?" Jack put his hand up, and Ava smiled "Yes Jack?" Jack flashed Ava a cheeky smile "Well I have two questions. One, which of you guys will be working with me" Ava smiled "I will be working with you Jack and Caitlin will be working with Kim." Jack smiled "Cool. Question 2, what do you mean when you say no contact?" Ava giggled, "Well, there is zero contact between you and Kim. So no texts, calls, romantic love letters etc. You can talk to the bridesmaid, bit you cant give them anything to give to her. You will also be living in different hotels. So I suggest you pack. The competition begins tomorrow morning. Cool?" Jack nodded "Thanks guys." And with that the crew left.


End file.
